


Entry One - Hi My Name Is [Claire]

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: YouTube [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2013, Camera, Camera View Point, Filming, Gen, Pranks, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Claire starts a YouTube Channel in 2013 for kicks.- Prank on younger brother (new channel introduction)





	Entry One - Hi My Name Is [Claire]

The camera focused on a young girl no older than twelve. She had long curly blonde hair that went down her back. Bright blue eyes were the main focus.

“Hey everyone! I decided to start a YouTube channel. That’s pretty much it.” She looked around her red colored room. “Pff, oh I know! Why don’t we prank my brother? I mean he has to be good for something right?” She grabbed the camera and brought it along as she stood up from her chair.

From the screen you could see as she maneuvered out the door and down the hall. She peered into a room at the end of the hall which was lit only by a blue light. 

She moved back and showed the camera a shh sign. She crept back down the hallway and carefully opened the hall closet. She pulled out a washcloth and went to the sink, wetting it to the point where it dropped as she walked with it.

The camera was shaking and bouncing as she walked back to the room, she mouthed one, two, three and then pushed in the door, startling the boy inside and causing him to spin off his chair and onto the floor. 

She laughed as she threw the washcloth at him. “Get pranked.” 

The boy stared up at her, shaking his head as he glared. “I hate you.”


End file.
